1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video scope incorporating an image pick-up device such as a CCD for picking up an image of an interior of an oral cavity, and an oral cavity washer for washing the interior of the oral cavity by jetting fluid such as water onto teeth or gums.
2. Related Art of the Invention
In recent years, a video scope using a CCD capable of picking up an image of a limited part while illuminating has been used for medical examination for a diseased part within the oral cavity in density, oral surgery and the like, and further for an operator to observe conditions of his own teeth or gums. In addition, in homes, there have become popular oral cavity washers for jetting water onto the teeth or gums with the aim of washing the interior of the oral cavity.
For a video scope for performing such local image pick-up and a nozzle portion for jetting liquid of the oral cavity washer, there is required one easy to handle, capable of being operated by holding by one hand.
Conventionally, the video scope and the oral cavity washer have been separately used. More specifically, teeth or gums attached with leftovers and the like are observed by the video scope, and after those are removed by jetting water to those portions, it is necessary to confirm the result with the video scope. In this case, it is difficult to actually confirm on an image that a place which an operator observed with the video scope, and a place, to which water was jetted, coincide with each other.
Also, since oral cavity washing is usually performed within a limited space such as a lavatory, it is often difficult in ordinary households to newly secure space to install a display for displaying a video scope image.
Further, in order to observe or wash all the teeth or gums thoroughly, complicated operations, such as shifting the video scope or the nozzle from one hand to the other or rotation, is necessary, and therefore, it is desirable to make it cordless.
The present invention has been achieved in the light of the above described points, and an object of the present invention is to provide an oral cavity washer with a video scope capable of washing the interior of the oral cavity while actually confirming on an image that a place which the operator observes with the video scope and a place, to which fluid is jetted, coincide with each other.
One aspect of the present invention is an oral cavity washer with a video scope, comprising:
a video scope having image-forming means of forming an image from light from an object, an image pick-up device for converting the light from which the image is formed by said image-forming means into an electric signal, and a first grip portion for being held by an operator;
a display for displaying an image picked up by said video scope; and
an oral cavity washer having a nozzle for jetting a fluid and a second grip portion for being held by the operator, for washing an oral cavity by jetting said fluid to teeth or gums,
wherein said first grip portion and said second grip portion are capable of being made integral with each other.
A place where a liquid jetted for washing collides with an object, that is, teeth or gums, is located within the image pick-up range of the video scope, so that a washing operation can be performed while confirming a place to be washed on an image. In this manner, a place where this liquid is jetted is confirmed on the image while jetting liquid, whereby not only washing, but also a massage effect the gums and the like by pressure of water, can also be expected. Therefore the practical utility is improved.
Another aspect of the invention of the present invention is the oral cavity washer with a video scope wherein said display displays an aiming marker for indicating a reaching target point of said fluid jetted from said nozzle on an image picked up by said video scope.
Still another aspect of the present invention is the oral cavity washer with a video scope, further comprising a toothbrush portion having a brush portion and a third grip portion for being held by the operator, wherein said third grip portion and said first grip portion are capable of being made integral with each other.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is the oral cavity washer with a video scope, further comprising illuminating meams of illuminating said object.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention is the oral cavity washer with a video scope, wherein said video scope has an optical window for transmitting light from said object, has further removal meams of removing any deposit on said optical window, and said image-forming means forms an image from light from said object which transmits said optical window.
A further aspect of the present invention is the oral cavity washer with a video scope according to, wherein said removal means is jetting meams of jetting the fluid.
A still further aspect of the present invention is the oral cavity washer with a video scope, wherein the fluid is alternately jetted onto said object and said optical window.
A yet further aspect of the present invention is the oral cavity washer with a video scope, wherein said nozzle serves as said jetting means.
A still yet further aspect of the present invention is the oral cavity washer with a video scope, wherein said nozzle causes said fluid to pulsate for jetting, and said fluid is alternately jetted to said object and said optical window in synchronism with the pulsation.
An additional aspect of the present invention is the oral cavity washer with a video scope, wherein a jetting velocity of the fluid to said optical window is controlled so as to be lower than a jetting velocity of the fluid to said object.
A still additional of the present invention is the oral cavity washer with a video scope, wherein said removal means is vibration meams of vibrating said optical window.
A yet additional aspect of the present invention is the oral cavity washer with a video scope according to further comprising control means provided in said first grip portion, said second grip portion or said third grip portion, for controlling an operation of said removal means.
A still yet additional aspect of the present invention is the oral cavity washer with a video scope according to, wherein said optical window is subjected to a water-repellent treatment, which secures transmission of visible light.
A supplementary aspect of the present invention is the oral cavity washer with a video scope, wherein said water-repellent treatment uses dimethyl silicone-based organic polymer water repellant or silane coupling agent having straight alkyl chain.
A still supplementary aspect of the present invention is the oral cavity washer with a video scope according to wherein said optical window is subjected to a hydrophilic treatment, which secures transmission of visible light.
A yet supplementary aspect of the present invention is the oral cavity washer with a video scope according to, wherein said display is provided on a charger for charging an apparatus installed in said first grip portion or said second grip portion, or on an installation apparatus on which said first grip portion is installed when the washer is not used.